


My Heart Is Nuclear

by chewysugar



Series: You Are The Diamonds [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Denial, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Language, Love, Making Out, Marina and the Diamonds, Pre-Series Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: There's love, and then there's what Dean and Cassie have--intense, scorching and all-consuming. But not destructive. Dean can't let himself think that it's destructive.





	My Heart Is Nuclear

**Author's Note:**

> ...I MISS CASSIE!!! I WANT CASSIE BACK!!! And sometimes I feel like the only one. 
> 
> Ahem...anyway, this is rated for mildly implied sexual content. 
> 
> Lyrics from the song "Radioactive."

Dean knew heat. What self-respecting person out of puberty didn’t? He knew the feeling of need boiling in his gut; he knew the fierce, masculine pride of having a soft woman to wake up to. But what he felt when he was with Cassie bypassed all those other feelings at ninety kilometers an hour and left them choking in the dust. He loved her—he fucking _loved_ her, and it was the most incredible fire of his life.

It wasn’t just the sex. Frankly, despite Dean having what he deemed an appreciation for all things carnal, the sex with Cassie wasn’t something he’d write to Penthouse Forum about. Not because it was bad—far from it. Because it was special.

Bobby hadn’t laughed when Dean had finally developed the nads to tell him so. Dean would have. Special was the kind of bullshit that teenage girls dreamed of. Still, he couldn’t find anything else to describe just how it felt to know that he had his own feisty personal goddess to turn to on those lonely, long nights.

He’d told her about the darkness in the world because, for once, the lie had been utterly overwhelming. And of course Cassie had taken it like a champ. It made sense, she’d said. There was too much messed up stuff happening.

Dean had feared it would all fizzle out like the tail end of a firecracker. But the openness had only made that flame burn brighter and harder. It made him feel like a little kid again, buzzing with excitement like a honeybee that had just spied a fresh growth of flaming lilies.

Cassie was his—all his, in a way nothing ever had been before. Their day’s were spent in a dizzying wave of them. They loved, laughed, fought, and then made up and made love. She felt like a bomb that had been dropped into his life, flattening everything and allowing for something new and strong to thrive in the ash and embers.

“And good luck getting rid of me, hot stuff.” She said it with a biohazard grin, every time Dean brought up the firework wonder of them.

“I’d have to be pretty screwed up if I did,” Dean would say. And then he’d take her lips, pull the warmth of her close. Sparks would fly, and burn old wounds, doubts and hang-ups—to smoldering cinders.

Of course, because he was a Winchester, he wasn’t a champion at always keeping the shadows at bay. He had days where he’d fear losing her. But he was determined: if anything tried to wedge Cassie out of his life, Dean would strike a match and bring them back again. Hell, he’d make sure that he let the fires burn hotter and brighter than ever.

Whenever someone noticed the intensity, they’d look at him sadly. Dean wanted to pummel the person wearing it to a bloody pulp.

But all he would do was grit his teeth and ask, “What?”

Dad only said it once, and too sadly for Dean’s liking. “Just be careful. I don’t want you to get burned.”

Dean ignored that. What the fuck did his father know anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
